


The Bath, the Box and the Plant(s)

by Shinberoy



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinberoy/pseuds/Shinberoy
Summary: Promt for  Shenanigans in Smash Mansion (= https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754488/chapters/39307417 )Some kind of interaction between Piranha Plant and Ivysaur.





	The Bath, the Box and the Plant(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghastly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastly7/gifts).



> I am currently at Chap 73 in the FF "Shenanigans in Smash Mansion" and I'm loving it!  
> The last chap there were a few prompts and I couldn't resist.  
> I tried to keep it in the format of Ghastly7's writing and I hope I did at least a bit good *sweat*

**Pokemon Trainer:** Guy, did anyone see Ivysaur?

**Snake:** @Joker DID YOU STEAL MY BOX AGAIN?

**Joker:** No.

**Snake:** I don’t believe you!

**Wolf:** You ****ing lost it again?

**Snake:** Where is my box?!

**F Corrin:** Pokemon Trainer, when did you last see Ivysaur?

**Joker:** I’m showing Lukas and Ness magic tricks for a while now. I didn’t steal it.

**Ness:** *nods*

**Lukas:** *nod nod*

**Meta Knight:** You should look better after your box. Keep an eye on it

**Zelda:** Guys you are not helping. He probably searched the whole building twice already

**Pokemon Trainer:** I took a stroll with the three of them in the garden and when I turned around she wasn’t there anymore! I searched everywhere I could think of!

**Snake:** I AM looking after it **** it!

**Snake:** Someone has stolen it, I know it. 

**F Corrin:** Are you sure she is not in the garden anymore? She can blend in really good there… 

**Zelda:** Did you mention a bath to anyone?

**Pokemon Trainer:** I searched the whole garden up and down! Even Squirtle and Charizard cannot find her…

**Pokemon Trainer:** … I mentioned it to Pit when I walked into him… You don’t think???

**Yoshi:** I will help you both! Gonna search! 

**Olimar:** I’ll search in the garden again! My Pikmins are good finding things.

**Zelda:** If she heard that it is possible that she ran away… she hates that

**Pokemon Trainer:** Thank you guys. I’m gonna keep searching too! 

**Samus:** I think I saw something green hush towards the foyer. Maybe you should check inside too

**Wolf:** Ugh. Go away with this thing, it’s not even real meat…

**F Corrin:** WOLF! Don’t let it bother you Pokemon Trainer, we will help searching

**Palutena:** Ivysaur is not in the kitchen at least. We’re making a cake right now and she isn’t here

**Palutena:** Also no stray box

**Snake:** If i find my box with someone… They’ll regret it. 

**Ken:** … wait. Did you say box? *sweat*

**Wolf:** He ****ing took it. Prepare to die an explosive death

**Snake:** I’ll find you RIGHT NOW

**Snake has logged off**

**Ken has logged off**

**Meta Knight:** I hope we will see Ken again

**Kirby:** We probably will, he only used it for his clothes  ^(°-°)✓

**Wolf:** If you knew, you ****ing kickball, why didn’t you say so?

**Kirby:** ^(ovo)^

**Kirby has logged off**

**Samus:** Well, that escalated quickly

**Zelda:** @Pokemon Trainer, any progress?

**Pokemon Trainer:** No, she just vanished into thin air….

 

~Meanwhile~

As soon as Ivysaur had heard the word “bath” she turned tail and fled. 

She just hated bathing that much. And she didn’t care that she didn’t follow the orders of her trainer in that moment. 

The Pokemon desperately searched for a hiding place but she was sure that the garden wasn’t enough as the human would look there excessively. So she entered the building leaving Samus in the dust.

But she had to hide quickly since everyone else would tell her Trainer where she is. 

A lone plant demanded her attention and she quickly hid behind her. At least tried to as the pot didn’t do a thing to actually hide her.

Suddenly the plant moved and she let out a startled “Ivy!” 

The plant shook her head and sniffed, yes  _ sniffed  _ at Ivysaur. She cautiously sniffed too and found it smelled really good. 

“Saur!” She happily exclaimed, momentarily forgotten that she was currently hiding. 

She received a lick from the plant in return. She licked back, startling the plant, who seemed rather happy after the shock.

“IVYSAUR WHERE ARE YOUUUU!” A shout brought her back to reality and she again tried to make herself small behind the pot.

Piranha Plant looked at the Pokemon who had her forelegs above her eyes, trying to make herself invisible and then heard the approaching human. She placed her head so that Ivysaur couldn’t be seen from the front. As everyone seemed to ignore her this was the best possible way.

A running Pokemon Trainer met Zelda a few feet before the plant.

“Did you find her?” Zelda asked worriedly.

The Trainer shook his head. 

“No, not yet…. She could be anywhere!” He almost cried and Ivysaur almost came out of hiding because of that. But the fear of the bath was stronger still.

“I’ll look around the pool.” Zelda hugged the desperate boy briefly and was then gone. The boy nodded and was then too on his way to another location. 

Ivysaur finally looked up and saw that the plant had protected her. She licked it again as thanks and they continued the hiding game with more people as they searched or just walked through. When no one was around they played together.

At the end of the day, they fell asleep while leaning onto each other. 

 

**Yoshi:** I found Ivysaur! 

**Yoshi:** She is in the foyer and you won’t believe this! She’s sleeping leaning on the Piranha Plant!!!!

**Pokemon Trainer:** Wait what? I’m coming! 

**Pokemon Trainer has logged off**

**Zelda:** I have to see this! 

**Samus:** Wait, the Plant that destroyed us? I’m coming!

**Wolf:** Hmpf.

**F Corrin:** Now everything is going to be fine…. 

 

A scream could be heard through the whole mansion and a only few hours later was Ken found, hanging headfirst from the ceiling, wriggling like a caterpillar. 

And from this moment Ivysaur played together with Piranha Plant as often as possible.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At the end, Ivysaur didn't escape and had to took a bath.  
> ~  
> Also! Ken didn't die, he is just traumatized for life.... he doesn't want to talk about it ^(._.")^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short story!  
> If you don't know the FF from ghastly7 then please read it! Its SO good!


End file.
